The Sleepover
by crammit
Summary: Rachel has an unintended sleepover following the post-"Love Song" dinner. - Rated M for language and lady sexy times


**Title:** The Sleepover  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn/Santana  
**Timeline:** Post-4x12 "Naked"  
**Summary: **Rachel has an unintended sleepover following the post-"Love Song" dinner  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant enough affair. Rachel is pretty sure their meals were on time and prepared in an appropriate manner. She vaguely remembers needing to ask Santana not to point her steak-covered fork at her every time she was making a point. What she does remember clearly are the three bottles of wine that found on a home on their table. At least, she thinks it was three.

"Rachel, lamppost…" Santana calls out but Quinn is already tugging on Rachel's arm, pulling her out of harm's way. "Again."

Rachel looks over at Quinn at the sound of her giggle. "You were doing it again, Rach."

"What?"

Santana's voice sounds closer this time as she shuffles past Quinn and Rachel, glancing back with a smirk. "Counting your fingers. Good thing we're only a block away from your apartment."

Rachel puts her hand up in front of her face, smiling sweetly. "Hey Santana, how many fingers am I holding up now?"

"Touché, Berry." Santana slows down until she's walking side by side with Rachel and Quinn, glancing over at the hand still tucked against Rachel's elbow. She catches the dopey smile on Quinn's face and bumps lightly into Rachel's other shoulder. "Are you drunk, Q?"

"I'm tipsy. _You're_ drunk." Quinn cuts her eyes over to Santana, tightening her grip on Rachel's arm and bumping back.

"Bitch, please. I could out drink both of you." Santana slides her own hand to grip Rachel's forearm, dimples flashing as she nudges against Rachel again.

Rachel tightens her arms against both girls, pulling them closer as she stage whispers, "You're both tipsy. See?"

Without warning, Rachel pushes her arms out, laughing as both girls stumble on the sidewalk. Quinn manages to regain her balance first, looking over as Rachel's laughter turns to a surprised yelp. Santana, overcompensating for the push, tightens her hold on Rachel's arm and pulls them both sideways until her back rests against the stairs leading to Rachel's apartment building.

It takes a split second but Rachel realizes her hands are braced right against Santana's ribs, the front of their thighs pressing together as Santana absorbs Rachel's weight. Just a few more inches higher and…

"Rachel, you little minx," Quinn's amused voice appears over Rachel's shoulder and she props herself against the stairs, a foot from where Santana still hasn't relinquished her hold on Rachel's arm.

Looking up with wide eyes, Rachel feels her heart rate pick up at the sight of Santana's smirk and perfect imitation of Quinn's arched eyebrow. "Why Rachel, I didn't know you had it in you."

"What? No. That was all you, Santana." Rachel pushes off Santana, ignoring the 'oof' and Quinn's chuckle. "You could have injured both of us. I'll have you know that…"

"Oh no, Berry. I'm not drunk enough to hear one of your rants. Can we please just go upstairs so I can get out of these boots?" Santana gestures for Rachel to go ahead of her, eyes drifting down as she goes to climb the stairs.

Quinn clears her throat as she watches Santana ogle Rachel's ass, smiling as Santana's eyes snap to hers. "After you, Santana." Stepping back, Quinn inclines her head, indicating Santana should go before her up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes, Santana brushes past Quinn only pausing briefly to lean down and whisper in her ear, "Enjoy the show, Q."

Quinn huffs a laugh and follows them both up the stairs and through the front door, allowing herself a small smile as she watches Santana watching Rachel.

* * *

The elevator ride to the apartment is relatively quiet, the silence broken only by Rachel's instructions about toiletries and sleeping arrangements. Quinn has half an ear to what she's hearing as her thoughts are more preoccupied by how she felt watching Rachel pressed up against Santana. She's got enough wine left her in her system for honesty to sneak through and she realizes that what she's feeling is slight jealousy. She just can't figure out if she's jealous of Santana or Rachel.

The next forty-five minutes pass in a bit of a blur as all three girls get ready for bed. Finally the click of the bathroom light signals the end of Rachel's nightly routine, the padding of her feet growing louder until stopping abruptly.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Q and I aren't sharing that lame ass blowup mattress."

Rachel feels a flash of something she can't quite name as she looks down to see both Quinn and Santana casually sprawled on her bed. "Well…..well, you can't sleep here. This is my bed."

Propping her head on her hand, Santana pats the space next to her. "Seriously, Rachel? We can all fit and unless you want to take that lumpy couch or air mattress, which I highly doubt, we're all gonna crash right here tonight."

Quinn sits up and scoots back against the headboard, smiling at Rachel in an encouraging manner. A smile that starts to feel like a grimace the longer she stares over the curve of Santana's ass at Rachel's legs covered by tiny shorts. Tiny shorts that are barely covering her long lean…

"Where did you get those shorts, Babies-R-Us?" Santana's voice cuts through Quinn's thoughts just as she catches Rachel's eyes. Quinn watches the physical manifestation of the blush she can feel on her own cheeks as it burns across Rachel's face.

"Santana."

"Quinn." Santana's voice mocks Quinn's, even as she's rolling over to the side of the bed with an aggrieved sigh and a smile. "I'm just sayin'. Any higher and they'd be a belt."

Rachel tugs a little bit on the hem of her t-shirt, glaring at Santana. "Santana, I don't appreciate your suggestion. The length and material of these shorts allow for maximum comfort when sleeping as I tend to…"

Rachel's voice is muffled as Santana lightly tosses one of the pillows at her. "Oh my God, Rachel. Please, be quiet. Just get in bed so we can all go to sleep. I need my beauty sleep." Santana looks at over at Quinn and smiles sweetly. "Some more than others."

"Santana…"

"Santana!"

Laughing, Santana reaches over and turns off the lamp next to the bed, plunging the room into almost darkness. The high window across the room only allows for enough light to creep across the floor, barely reaching the edge of the bed.

Rachel continues to stand at the side of the bed, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She can barely make out Quinn still sitting up while Santana is a faint lump at the edge of the bed. Swallowing, Rachel realizes that the only space left for her would be in the middle. Right between Quinn and Santana. All night.

"You know, I don't think the air mattress is that bad. I think I'll…"

"Rach, it's okay. Just come lie down and go to sleep." Quinn smiles at Rachel in the dark, knowing she can't see it but hoping it comes across in her voice. Sliding down on the mattress, Quinn pulls down the edge of the top sheet so Rachel has room to get into the bed.

"Berry, if you even think about climbing over me…" Santana's voice is muffled against the pillow but it has enough bite to make Rachel stop fidgeting by the side of the bed.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"You can't even see me right now."

"Rachel," Quinn's voice cuts through the darkness again. "Ignore her and just get over here, please."

At Quinn's tone, Rachel feels her heart rate pick up again, just as it did when she was pressed against Santana earlier that night. Taking a deep breath, Rachel reaches her hands out and shuffles forward until she's at the foot of the bed. Climbing across the mattress, she settles on her back between Quinn and Santana, whispering a small 'thank you' as Quinn drapes the top sheet over both of them.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Quinn's voice sounds close to Rachel's ear before she feels her shift to lie on her side, facing toward the other side of the room.

"Goodnight, Quinn." Rachel turns her head towards Santana and repeats herself. "Goodnight, Santana."

An exaggerated snore greets her words and she can't help but smile, folding her hands over her stomach and closing her eyes.

Rachel feels like she only closed her eyes for a few moments but she must have fallen asleep because the angle of the light in the room is even further away from the bed than before. Opening her eyes, Rachel becomes aware of two things at once.

One, both Quinn and Santana must have turned over at some point in the night and they are now both using her as a body pillow, with Quinn's face pressed against the side of her neck and Santana's resting against her other shoulder.

Two, and more importantly, their limbs are in places that Rachel is having a hard time being casual about. Quinn's left hand is tucked against Rachel's bicep, her fingertips resting against the side of her breast, and her thighs have managed to trap Rachel's left thigh between them. But Santana….it's Santana's hand that has wholly and completely captured Rachel's full attention.

Santana's hand has somehow found its way down low on Rachel's stomach, the very tops of her fingertips edging under the waistband of her sleep shorts. Santana's weight is warm and heavy against her right side, the curve of her arm fitting across Rachel's ribs.

Swallowing hard, Rachel feels the sweat that's gathered at her lower back from the press of two bodies against her, her heartbeat jumping when Santana shifts in her sleep. Holding her breath, Rachel closes her eyes as Santana turns her head slightly, plump lips brushing against the soft material of Rachel's t-shirt, her fingers flexing in sleep and slipping just a fraction lower under the edge of Rachel's shorts.

Rachel's stomach muscles flex at the touch and her breath whooshes out through her nose only to stop short when Quinn shifts at the sound, her left knee bending further and rising higher against Rachel's leg. Glancing up at the ceiling, Rachel tries to think of a way to move to disentangle herself from Quinn and Santana but they are pretty much making it impossible. The longer she lies there, the hotter she feels to the point that it's becoming uncomfortable. Angling her fingers, Rachel grabs the top sheet and slowly tugs and bunches the sheet so that it slides down towards their legs, releasing some of the trapped body heat.

Stifling a groan, Rachel realizes that trapped body heat isn't all that's there as she catches the scent of arousal. Like a jolt to her system, Rachel is suddenly aware of the wetness between her legs, the soft skin of Quinn's inner thigh against her own, the heat of Santana's palm low on her belly, the press of Santana's lips against her neck. The press of Santana's lips against…

"Santana," Rachel whispers in a tight voice, angling her head down when she feels Santana tip her head up. "What are you doing?"

"I've been listening to you have a freak-out for the past few minutes." Santana slowly props herself up on her elbow, leaving her right hand still pressed against Rachel. Looking into Rachel's eyes, Santana slides her fingertips across to the other hip, mouth lifting in a slow smile when Rachel inhales sharply. "But mostly I've been thinking about how good you feel and how much I'd like to kiss you."

"What about Quinn?"

"Quinn's been wondering the same thing." Quinn's husky voice sounds next to Rachel's ear and as she turns her head towards Quinn's voice, Rachel hesitates for only the briefest moment before leaning up and pressing her lips against Quinn's. The kiss is slow and soft, punctuated only by the sound of Santana's breathing picking up. Quinn sucks Rachel's bottom lip at the same time Santana presses a hard kiss to the base of Rachel's throat, the gasp that follows allowing Quinn to finally stroke her tongue against Rachel's.

The sound Rachel makes as Quinn kisses her causes Santana to exhale raggedly against the damp skin of Rachel's neck. Nuzzling the underside of Rachel's jaw, Santana presses her lips to the side of Rachel's mouth. Breaking the kiss with Quinn, Rachel turns her head towards Santana, their breaths heavy in the space between them. Quinn keeps her eyes open and watches as Santana kisses Rachel, their mouths opening without hesitation.

Rachel feels overwhelmed, the taste of Quinn mixing with Santana's kisses, her own moans in counterpoint to the whimpering sounds Quinn is making as she anxiously shifts against Rachel's hip. Quinn's hand slides from Rachel's bicep the same time Santana's hand slides completely under Rachel's sleep shorts and Rachel is forced to break the kiss on a groan. Licking her lips, Rachel can only close her eyes as Quinn slides her hand under Rachel's t-shirt and brushes her palm against her nipple, Santana's head dropping to Rachel's shoulder with a muffled curse as her fingertips press lightly to her damp underwear.

"Rach," Santana's voice is breathy against Rachel's skin before she rises up to look in her eyes. "Are you…do you want to stop?" Quinn presses her fingertips against Rachel's racing heart and places a soft kiss against the t-shirt where her fingers lay.

Shaking her head slowly, Rachel leans up to press a quick kiss against Santana's chin, reaching down with her left hand to pull Quinn's leg tighter against her hip, pressing her right leg out and opening herself for Santana. "Don't. Don't stop."

Santana keeps her eyes on Rachel's face as she brings her hand up slightly to slide under Rachel's underwear, brushing past damp curls, her fingertips slipping against wet skin.

"Fuck." Rachel's brow crinkles at Santana's curse, her mouth dropping open as Santana begins to press her fingers in small circles. Looking down, Rachel's breath catches as she watches Quinn open her mouth against the fabric of her t-shirt, brushing her lower lip against her nipple before sucking the tip into her mouth.

Quinn can feel Santana's hand moving between Rachel's legs and she rocks her hips forward, Rachel's leg pressing against Quinn's own wetness. Wetting the t-shirt with her tongue, Quinn releases Rachel nipple, looking across her body at Santana who is watching intensely. Quinn's eyes drop to Santana's lips and that's all it takes before Santana is leaning across Rachel to capture Quinn's mouth in a bruising kiss. Rachel's back arches, bumping against their kiss as Santana's fingers press harder, slipping inside, caught up in the urgency of Quinn's kiss.

It's Rachel's groan that breaks the kiss, both Quinn and Santana looking down to watch Santana's hand work underneath Rachel's shorts. Grunting, Quinn turns her body more towards Rachel, one hand coming to rest next to her shoulder and the other reaching over to Santana's flexing forearm. Every rock of Rachel's hips against Santana's fingers is pushing Quinn further and further to the edge as she presses her own center against Rachel.

Tightening her hand on Santana's arm, Quinn leans down to kiss Rachel, all teeth and tongues. Tugging on Rachel's bottom lip, Quinn looks back over at Santana. "Let me taste."

"What?" Santana's voice is rough as she glances up from her hand to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Let me taste her."

"God, Quinn, fuck…" Santana pulls her fingers from Rachel, eyes flicking to her briefly as Rachel's whines in protest. "Here."

Quinn keeps rocking her hips against Rachel, grunting as she feels Rachel dig her nails into her thigh. Never breaking eye contact with Santana, Quinn opens her mouth, letting Santana slide Rachel's wetness against her tongue. Closing her lips, Quinn swirls her tongue around Santana's fingers, eyes closing as she feels that familiar tingle low in her belly. Pulling back, Quinn drops her hand to Rachel's hip, looking between Santana and Rachel as she rocks faster and faster, Rachel's taste in her mouth.

"I'm going to come. Right...now…I'm going to…"

"Quinn," Rachel's low voice is what pushes her over the edge, Quinn's orgasm rushing over her, curling her body towards Rachel, groaning as she buries her face against Rachel's shoulder. Accepting Santana's kiss to her cheek, Quinn turns her head smiling at Santana and releasing a long breath, legs trembling against Rachel.

"Okay. You may continue, "Quinn's voice is husky as she reaches out to press Santana's hand back between Rachel's legs, both of them grinning at Rachel's gasp of pleasure. Hooking her leg against Rachel's, Quinn opens her further for Santana, leaning down to press lazy open-mouthed kisses against Rachel's neck.

Rachel's body is as taut as a live wire, stomach jumping as Santana wastes no time, two fingers sliding into a fast and deep rhythm. Rachel can feel her wetness on her thighs and Santana's palm and between that and the memory of Quinn coming against her, she doesn't know how much longer she can hold on.

"Santana, " Rachel's voice is strained and stuttered, her hips pressing back and forth against the bed. "Please."

"What, Rachel? What do you need?" Santana's soft voice catches, feeling Rachel clench harder around her fingers as she brushes her thumb a little higher. "That? You like that?"

Rachel can hear the smirk in Santana's voice and holds onto what little control she has left to reach her right hand out, turning her palm to press her fingers hard between Santana's legs. The pause in Santana's rhythm between her own legs is worth it as Santana immediately grinds down against the pressure.

"Wanky."

"Shut up, Q." Santana grinds out through gritted teeth, closing her eyes as Quinn shifts her body against Rachel, reaching down to press her hand over Rachel's shorts, tracing the bumps and grooves of Santana's knuckles.

"Rachel, don't stop." Quinn commands in a low voice, her eyes on Santana's face. "Santana and I will take care of you, but don't you dare stop."

Santana's eyes stay closed, her body trembling as she rocks against Rachel's fingers, the flimsy fabric between her legs pressing in just the right spot, soaking Rachel's fingertips. Curling her fingers and pressing harder with her thumb, Santana lets the added leverage of Quinn's hand move her fingers faster and faster against Rachel.

Rachel feels her toes start to curl and the fluttering inside and she knows she's only a few seconds away from her orgasm. Reaching up, Rachel buries her hand in Quinn's hair, calling out on a groan to Santana to open her eyes and look at them.

Santana's eyes open without preamble and just like that, her body pushes hard against Rachel's hand, muscles twitching as she presses her teeth against her own shoulder, breath rushing out in gasps. Santana's hand stills for a moment but Quinn strokes her fingers a few more times against Santana's and that's all it takes for Rachel to come against both their hands, tugging Quinn into a kiss and fingers grasping tight against Santana's sleep pants.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn reaches over and brushes her fingers against the warmth of Santana's cheek, smiling when Santana turns her had to press a kiss against her fingertips. Leaning back down, Santana presses a soft kiss to Rachel's mouth, smiling into the kiss when she feels Quinn peck the sides of their lips.

Kicking the covers off, Santana flops over onto her back. "I think I need a shower."

Rachel and Quinn both laugh, pulling at various points of their clothes and humming their agreement.

"But first, we need to get a big bouquet of flowers for Lady Hummel."

"Now?" Rachel leans up and looks at the clock. "Santana, it's 4:35 in the morning."

Quinn sits up and looks over at Santana. "Why does he need flowers?"

Not saying anything, Santana gets off the bed and picks up her purse from the nightstand. Unlocking her phone, she taps a few buttons and then turns the screen towards Rachel and Quinn, laughing when they turn away from the bright light.

"What are you, moles? Just read the text."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Like I was saying, definitely flowers." Santana puts the phone back in her purse and lies back on the bed, cuddling behind Rachel as she settles herself against Quinn. Pressing a kiss to Rachel's shoulder, Santana closes her eyes, voice getting heavy with sleep. "We don't come running for just any topless emergency, Rachel."


End file.
